1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of security control, namely preventing unauthorized entry of subjects into so-called sterile areas and other areas in which entry must be detected and denied; and more particularly, it relates to a system for automatically determining attempted entry of unauthorized personnel into sterile areas and other premises in which entry must be denied, all hereinafter referred to as "unauthorized area(s)".
2. Related Art
It has been known to use video-monitoring systems by which security personnel may observe the movements of subjects within security areas and accordingly guard exits so that unauthorized subjects may not use exits to gain access to unauthorized areas. As typically utilized, such video systems require conscientious security personnel to observe video monitors continuously. These personnel must be of sufficient attentiveness and efficiency as promptly to carryout security measures in the event of an attempted entry into an unauthorized area protected by such a video monitoring system. For example, when security personnel were to visually observe, or use video-monitoring systems to visually observe, a busy pedestrian concourse, an almost impossible degree of watchfulness is required to absolutely assure that no subject may gain entry into an unauthorized area.
Such a problem is greatly increased in situations where subjects may be permitted to pass in one direction, i.e., for exiting a corridor or concourse, but where movement of subjects in the reverse direction is not permitted.
It has also heretofore been proposed to utilize laser beam and other electronic and mechanical detectors to monitor movement through controlled premises for the purpose of determining unauthorized entry. However, the use of such devices is compromised where subjects are permitted to move in one direction but not in the reverse direction. Where subjects may move in an exiting direction along a corridor or concourse toward and through an exit, it is desired to be able to guard such an exit against unauthorized entry.
It is desired, accordingly, to provide a movement control and exit guard system which is capable of automatically detecting unauthorized movement or entry with a high degree of security and reliability, and to provide such a system which operates electronically under computer supervision, while also providing alarm initiation and video recordation of an unauthorized entry attempt or incident.